I Saved The World Today
by SweetDarling
Summary: Buffy didn't die in "The Gift". Something else happened instead. Here is her POV.


Title: I Saved The World Today  
  
Summary: Buffy didn't die in The Gift. Here is her POV  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own! Blah Blah..  
  
AN: Well, it is up to The Gift. The song is Eurhythmics  
  
  
  
Buffy's POV  
  
Today was a really hard day and I can't even begin to describe it. When I fought with Glory I really wanted to kill her! It was like this thing inside of me snapped and I knew that she would kill my sister without mercy. Yes, my sister. That is what I think of Dawn. I don't think that she is some kind of a key. Just a thing. She IS my sister and no one is going to change that!  
  
When mom died I thought I would die with her but then I remembered Dawn and I knew that I couldn't leave her alone in the pain and suffering. Then I got angry on myself of even thinking a thought like that! But really, you can't blame me. There are so many times I have wanted to fade or disappear. When I had to deal with Master, when I had to send Angel to hell and when Kendra died. I can have a whole list but that would just be a waste of time. I already died once back when Master killed me. I wanted to fade then but not die! So, I lived.  
  
We all went there. To save Dawn and to kill Glory. Willow got Tara back. I was happy. I knew that Ben was somewhere in Glory but he had betrade Dawn. Otherwise, she wouldn't be standing up there by the portal. So, I fought. I noticed it right away when Ben returned. I just couldn't kill him. I wanted to but I just couldn't. I left him instead.  
  
When I reached Dawn I wanted to cry. Out of happiness. She was alright! I untied her and hugged her. Asking if she was okay? She looked at me and I saw that she really, truly loved me and I was absolutely sure that she was my sister. She hugged me again and told me that she loved me and she knew that I would come. Of course I would come, I would never leave her! She told me that it wasn't my fault and that everything was going to be okay. She looked at me one more time and rushed past me into the lightning and that is when I realized the portal to hell had opened. I tried to run after her but she already jumped. I screamed and I cried! NO, NO! I don't want to think about it but I have to. I promised to take care of my sister. A good job, huh? I killed her. Dawn, why did you do that? Why did you jump? Afterwards, I just stood there, shocked. She was gone and I was alone again in this hell. Hell yes, that is what I consider the world as. I don't know how long I stood there and just looked down. Eventually I must have gone down again. There were Giles, Willow, Tara, Anya, Xander and Spike and there, in the middle was Dawn. Dawn, my sister who sacrificed herself for me, the world. Everybody cried bit I didn't. I couldn't. I would later, yes later. I'm laying here in Dawn's room, in her bed where she could have been. Instead she is gone and now I lay here. Willow said that we would try and get her back with a spell. Don't worry. Don't worry, that is what I want to think. I just want to scream that I give up! I don't want to live in this world anymore. I've done everything I can and failed. But I know that I could never do that. No, I have to be strong. I wish that I was the one to die. I would have gone gladly. Anything to get out of here. Now, my sister is one. I'm alone, again. I go to my room and put on the radio. Someone is saying something about the weather. A song begins. I recognize the song and I listen.  
  
Monday finds you like a bomb  
  
That's been left ticking there too long  
  
You're bleeding  
  
Some days there's nothing left to learn  
  
From the point of no return  
  
You're leaving  
  
  
  
This song is so ironic but in the same time it fits me somehow.  
  
  
  
Hey hey I saved the world today  
  
Everybody's happy now  
  
The bad things gone away  
  
And everybody's happy now  
  
The good thing's here to stay  
  
Please let it stay  
  
There's a million mouths to feed  
  
And I've got everything I need  
  
I'm breathing  
  
And there's a hurting thing inside  
  
But I've got everything to hide  
  
I'm grieving  
  
I think of Dawn and now the tears come. They are welling up in my eyes and I just cry and cry. Dawn, come back! You can't leave me...alone, here in this hell. Come back, I need you! Please, come back, I'll do anything! Come back, come back and that is what I chant until the tears choke my words.  
  
  
  
Hey hey I saved the world today  
  
Everybody's happy now  
  
The bad things gone away  
  
And everybody's happy now  
  
The good thing's here to stay  
  
Please let it stay  
  
Doo doo doo doo doo the good thing  
  
Hey hey I saved the world today  
  
Everybody's happy now  
  
The bad things gone away  
  
And everybody's happy now  
  
The good thing's here to stay  
  
Please let it stay 


End file.
